


First Date

by palmtreebreeze



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmtreebreeze/pseuds/palmtreebreeze
Summary: An extension to the end of yesterday's (19th Sept) episode.





	First Date

Ben sat for a moment, processing the events of the last two hours. He knew he should check on Bobby, make sure he was okay - but he also knew that he had Ian and his Mum with him, and if he was honest there was someone he wanted to check on more.

He had heard the tears in Callum’s voice as he left him, and even as he sat there he berated himself for not grabbing Callum’s wrist and stopping him from leaving. 

Without thinking much more into his actions, Ben rose from his seat and headed for the door that Callum had walked out of just moments before. What he wasn’t prepared for was to see Callum slumped against the stairs in tears, head in his hands.

‘Cal… Hey, it’s okay’ He said quietly, sitting down next to Callum and tentatively placing his arm around his shoulders. Callum instantly folded himself into Ben’s embrace, tears falling down his cheeks and soaking into Ben’s shirt. 

They sat like that for several minutes, both content just being close to each other. Eventually, Callum pulled back and roughly wiped his eyes, as if just realizing he had been crying in the first place.

‘Sorry, this isn’t how I imagined today turning out’ Callum said with a chuckle, trying to remove some of the awkwardness that he felt. Ben quirked his lips giving Callum a half smile, taking his hand within his own.

‘You single handedly saved my Nephew’s life tonight. I think I can forgive you if our first date is in a hospital corridor’. 

Callum looked up from their joint hands and stared at the face of the man he was quickly falling for.

‘This definitely doesn’t count as our first date Ben. We’re rearranging and I’m going to make sure it’s the last first date you ever go on.’


End file.
